cullenismfandomcom-20200214-history
Care too much
care too much by balzo "Too bad... it is just too bad," Cheer Bear said to herself. She was talking about Funshine Bear and Brave Heart Lion. The three of them used to be best of friend. Funshine and Brave Heart were best of best friends. They shared a lot together. They shared more together then Share Bear times a million, Share Bear was jealous of that. Share Bear said; "It's not too bad, Cheer Bear, they deserve it all what comes to them." "No, Share Bear, you're a jealous. You could never share as much as them, so fuck you," said Cheer Bear rampantly. Share bear stopped talking, because she knew deep down inside her bear soul that what Cheer said was true. "Well I hope they die soon." With that, Share stomped off and got into her cloud car and hovered away. Now even more upset, Cheer Bear took a Care Bear cloud car taxi to the Care Bear Hospital. She knew had to go, but it was going to hurt her Care Bear heart. Before she went into the hospital, Cheer had a cigarettes and started drinking vodka from her flask. She thought about her friends; Funshine and Brave Heart. They are so strong, but now they are weak in the body. Cheer Bear finally mustard up the guts to go up to her life long friends' room. She went up the elevator and then stood in the doorway of their room. Surrounding the beds were Secret Bear, Champ Bear, Baby Tugs, Swift Heart Rabbit, Birthday Bear, Wish Bear, and Cozy Heart Penguin. They were all there for support. Where were they before, when Funshine and Brave Heart started doing the drugs? When they started doing the raves and getting on high with the E? When they started doing the care bear smack and sharing needles? No, they were not there. "Hey," yelled Cheer Bear. "What are you doosh-tards doing here?" The vodka started to take effect. "Hey Wish Bear, wish for Funshine And Brave Heart Lion to stop having AIDS." "That's a logistical nightmare," said Wish Bear. Everyone was getting upset, so they all decided to leave. All that was left was drunken Cheer Bear and the two withering bodies of funshine and Brave heart lion in their beds. "I'm sorry Funshine and Brave heart lion" "You don't have to apologize, we should," said Funshine coughing. "It's our own fault this is happening, I feel weak." Said Brave Heart coughing. "Jesus Bear is punishing us with AIDS." "How the hell can you fucking say such a thing?" cried out Cheer Bear. "I'm sorry, it's the medication talking" said Brave Heart lion in a daze. "Stop apologizing, just fucking ...stop. I can't this pain, this isn't real it isn't happening it is just..." before she even finished her sentence, Cheer bear ran out the door. That was the last time Cheer saw her two best before they died...of AIDS. It was too much for Cheer Bear to see her friends in a dying state. A state in which those two were different, because of their life styles and they were not accepted in the Care-community. It was too bad because Funshine bear and Brave heart lion just wanted to be together, because they cared too much... Category:Fandumb Category:Fanfic